The adventures of the Dragons
by Writergirl2132
Summary: Cana's sister is back, but she's been keeping secrets. And why is Gray acting so secretive?


**Cana**

The sky was a flame with sunset. The rest of the guild had left already as I leaned against the wall around the guild, waiting for her, my younger sister.

"She promised... June 5th..." I whispered as hot, salty tears streamed down my face. Fawn promised to be back in three years time. Where is she? It's been three years. I wait a little longer then head home. I guess she's gone...

* * *

 **Natsu  
**

Once Lucy gets tired of my company and sends me home, I take a glimpse at the sky. June 5th. No sign of her. Fawn was Cana's little sister, and the least experienced. She usually helped Mira, since she had weak magic. She took a job and hasn't come back. That was three years ago.

* * *

 **Gray  
**

Fawn. Sweet, kind, Beautiful little Fawn. She could always bring a smile to anyone's face. Why did she take that job. Why did she think she could take down a whole dark guild by herself.

* * *

 **The Next Day, Fawn  
**

The pain woke me up. One more night curled up in a tree and I'm gonna go insane. I cringe as i slink out of the tree. After three years, I am done defeating the dark guild. I'm Fawn, the Dragonette of Ice. People think that Dragonettes, People that are part dragon, don't exist. I'm 5/6 dragon. This means the only thing i can't do is change into a full dragon. But I've got wings and a tail, though i have to keep them hidden, causing me to have to use weak magic. I spread my wings and stretch my tail. I camped on a cliff, over looking Magnolia. My exceed, A winged fox cub named Jinx, comes up next to me.

"I wanna go homeeeeeeee..." Jinx whines, pawing at my purple leggings. My sword hangs off the belt of my dress and my purple hair is tied in a pony tail held back by a bow. I have some strands of hair framing my face. My guild symbol is on my left cheek.

"Okayyyyyy. You don't have to whine." I say and walk right off the cliff, flapping my wings and propelling myself into the air. We fly off toward the city. It'll be good to see my old friends, Julianna and Ellie. Together we make up Just For Everything, the guild's strongest team. When we reach the edge of town, I head down and start swerving around the top of the buildings. I love showing off my skills. I do nose dives and fly right over the people's heads. Then, an explosion goes off in the distance. I stop my little show and fly right up. I see the cause is just Fairy Tail having a beach party. I fly up into the clouds above them and watch. Looks like various wizards are showing off their skills. Then i almost fall off my cloud. I see the remaining twenty members of the dark guild I defeated running in for an attack.

"We need to warn them! I'm gonna scout around to see if there are any others." Jinx barks and flies off. I need to do something.

"ATTACK! GET THAT MANGEY ICE DRAGON!" I hear someone from the dark guild yell. I make my wings vanish, like do usually do in public, but leave my tail out, and plummet head first down toward earth. I see Erza, Natsu, Gray, Cana, and many other members run to try get some thing to catch me. When i see happy spread his wings, about to fly up to catch me, I let out my wings. I land, do a forward roll, and get back on my feet, folding my wings behind me.

"What, no arrows, not even some wind. You guys really disappoint me..." I say, smirking at the dark guild and turning my back to them, to look at the Fairy Tail members.

"AHHHHHH." I hear the leader throw a magic sphere and hold my hand out, catching it. All you can hear are gasps. I crush it in my hand.

"Try that again, I dare you, and loose your precious little life." I swing to face them.

"Never. This land is now ours." The leader hisses and goes for his sword. Erza goes to strike, but gets engaged in a battle with one of the other members. I grab my dagger and easily pin the leader down. I pin him down with Ice stakes and fly up.

"HO GETTATO I'INCANTESIMO DEL GHIACCIO ETERNO! (I cast the spell of eternal ice)" This freezes all of the dark guild members. I let my wings disappear, keeping my tail and let myself fall. Gray catches me in his arms. He gently sets me down and instantly I'm back on the ground, being tackled by my sister, the one and only Cana.

"I thought you were dead!" Cana whispers, and i can tell she's trying to be stern, but she's so happy.

"Cana, let some one else suffocate your sister!" I hear a voice that could only belong to Levy. Once I'm on my feet, she gives me hug that actually requires me to use my tail to keep myself stable.

* * *

Once every thing calms down, i tell my story.

"So your the Daughter of the Ice. The one I've only heard of. WOah!" Wendy says, her eyes getting bigger.

"Yes she is. Now, We all need to go home and get some rest. See you all tomorrow." Cana says and LITERALLY drags me away.

* * *

 **Gray**

As soon as Cana drags Fawn away, we all start to disbatch. I head home. But all these questions are swirling in my mind

"Why is she just now back?"

"Why does she make my heart race?"

"Why do i feel like I'm whole again?"

"Why do i want to sneak out and follow her?"

"Where is Jinx?"

"Why do i want to kiss her over and over again?"

"WHY?"


End file.
